Pink Demon
by Pokemance
Summary: A loving caring Slowpoke has a meet up with our protagonist, he just left an abusive relationship. How will they handle their desires after one reveals to be a masochist? Will Slowpoke fall in love ? No, since this fanfic is dead


A typical sunset of summer, the sun setting in the ocean filling the beach with a bright orange color before turning it to blue, color of which it I felt inside, I had just broken up with my girlfriend, I couldn't allow myself to be the victim of such emotional abuse, guys have feelings to and I am no different.

"Are you okay?", I hear someone say, I look at the sand, sweeping of my tears, " I am fine" I responded, "you aren't fine, I can tell you have been crying" the same female voice whispered, I looked around and saw no one, " where are you?" I asked, at my side a slowpoke sat down, it rested it's head on my shoulder, "I'm right here" responded the same voice coming from the slowpoke.

We sat there looking at the stars reflection in the ocean, in the same position, until the sun had completely faded away, the slowpoke fell asleep shortly after her head rested, I was filled with warm ness, I needed the company.

Now time to go home I tapped on her shoulder, "humm… just five more minutes" she said as she cuddled her head on my shoulder and with her paw grabbed my shirt, " I have to go…" I started to say, she however stopped me, "take me with you…" she said as her head arose from my neck, "… I would like to be yours" she said as her eyes stared back at mine.

I got up, my mind was filled with questions, why would she want to be with me? Why did she approach me without attacking me? Why did she not have a tail?

I signal her to follow me, she does…

"Why do you not have a tail?" I asked, "some people captured me and cut it off" she said.

"Didn't that hurt?" I asked, " it felt good" she said while blushing and looking at me.

"What?" I asked, " are you going to rape me?" She said while sitting down and putting her hands between her legs.

"What? No, why would I?" I asked, she jumps at me her back legs pushed down on my pant's zipper,my back slammed on the floor, with one gentle swoop at me boxers my dick was exposed, I sat up and covered my dick up and closed my pant's zipper.

Slowpoke had fell on her back, she laid there looking at me, "take me" she said.

"We literally just met, why would you want me to…?" I asked but she just replied, "just do it and I won't bother you again" she blushed.

I did so, not for her to leave, not because she had stroke some cord on my heart, I needed sex, been about a month since my last time, given an opportunity to have it with both parts consenting was something I couldn't afford to miss.

I rubbed my shaft between her labia, avoiding eye contact, I inserted myself inside her, she was squeezing me good, "h-hey?" She said, " what?" I said, "thanks" she said, "for what?" I asked," taking my first time" she said, I could see a tiny bit of blood coming from her, not much but there.

I force my dick all the way in, " yes!" She moaned, I started to enjoy this, I started going harder, and harder, all she did was get more wet and moan "yes!", her face more and more blushed.

Then she came, jets of her cum sprayed the floor, " I am not done yet Bia", turned her belly down,

"What are you doing…?" She asked,"… not in there…" I took her butt virginity as well, "humm!".

In one swoop I got all inside of her anus and going hard on it, though slowpoke was weirded out at first, in minutes she was doing all the humping, "ah!humm…ah! Please cum! Please cum inside my worn out slave anus" she said.

Moments later there I was, laying with my back to the floor staring the ceiling, " that was awesome!" She said, her anus oozing cum, her pussy wet, she laid on my side belly up cuddling with me.

Next morning, I woke up and just stared at her cuddling head on my shoulder, she was definitely cute.

I got up and started to make breakfast, " hi!" She said, " oh, hi! Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes" She said, I turned and resumed to make breakfast, I hear sound of things falling on the floor, I see her belly up on the table, "what are you doing?" She asked, I approached her and said, "I was doing breakfast but I see you rather want me to do you", she blushed and sarcastically said " what made you think that?"

Next thing I know I am doing her on top of the table, "yes…humm…yes!" She starts to moan, I put my hands on her shoulders and hump her pussy even harder, she grabs my shirt and pulls me closer, my torso rubbed on hers as our sweat made it frictionless.

My dick deep inside of her, I came, after we both catch our breath she said " soo this is what it feels like to be creampied? All that cum in my uterus, so warm".


End file.
